Perfumania
by Vast Difference
Summary: "That's a very interesting perfume you're wearing," Alice Tanner had said, to which our favorite dean responded coyly, but proudly, "It was a gift." We all know that House gave her the very interesting perfume, but what could have prompted our screw-the-rules diagnostician to give his girlfriend such a typical boyfriend present? A fill-in-the-blanks tale between 7x2 and 7x3. HUDDY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! Well... here it is. My attempt to write a one-shot. *gigglesnort* Yeah. THAT was gonna happen. I think it'll stay to a 3 (max 4) shot at least, which is short for me. Because as I have said before, my muse likes LONG-ASS SHIT. So this story takes place in between 7x2 and 7x3 and attempts to explain House's motivation in giving Cuddy perfume. I always thought that was a bit odd, because it's a very "normal boyfriend" thing to give. And as we all know, our boy is not "normal boyfriend" material. This got me thinking that there must have been a specific reason behind his gift... and so here we are. **

**This is not my first smut, but this is actually my first Huddy smut. So be nice, ok? (I know this chaps not _that _smutty... but fear not. The next one is pretty smut-tastic :-P)**

**And please leave lots of reviews! I love them! And if you're on tumblr, I'm jj-lockd over there :-D**

**(Lots of love for all my tumblr peeps, btw... you guys make my life!)**

Chapter 1- Scent of a Cuddy

They had made it a whole week.

House could hardly believe how much had changed between him and Cuddy so quickly, and his long dormant optimistic side was now locked in a constant state of wagering with his more dominant fatalistic side over how long the new high of the best sex he had ever had coupled with an actual sense of emotional fulfillment could last. It had been a busy week at work for both of them, but no more than usual. So they were fortunate enough for the hospital to demand little of either of their attentions outside of traditional working hours in the first days of their relationship, and more evenings than not had found the two newly christened lovers making up for decades of lost time in every room of House's apartment.

Friday night came, and after five days of smoldering glances and subtle touches at the hospital and as many after-hours tryst as they could squeeze into their hectic schedules, House's girlfriend was actually spending the night. Cuddy had arranged for her daughter to have a sleepover at Marina's house with her two little girls, who had become like surrogate big sisters in the years that Rachel had been in her care. Marina usually volunteered the overnight herself as an extra little break for Cuddy about once a month anyway, so Cuddy didn't feel particularly guilty about being the one to initiate the idea this time.

She had gone home after work to make sure Rachel had everything she needed for her adventure with her "big sissies" as she called them and gave her precious baby a big hug and a kiss before sending her off with a shy grin and nod to Marina's irritatingly perceptive smirk. Long before he ever set foot in Cuddy's home as her boyfriend, the nanny had heard enough to know House by reputation. Marina couldn't help but mark the staggering difference in her employer's demeanor in the transition from her relationship with the compliant Lucas to the one she now shared with the brooding, but genius doctor. Cuddy's smiles now reached all the way to her eyes even when Rachel wasn't the subject of the conversation, and her entire being seemed lighter and more relaxed.

"Have fun tonight, Dr. Cuddy," Marina offered knowingly as she carried Rachel out to her car.

The dean rolled her eyes with a reluctant, but sincere smile, not much used to anyone besides House or Wilson having significant knowledge of her personal life. "Thanks, Marina. I think I will. And I really do appreciate this a lot."

"I know you do. And we love having her… ever since Rachel's been spending time with them, Gabriella and Lucy have _finally_ backed off on wanting me to have another baby. With the two older boys, like I need any more at my house!"

"Well, I guess that's good then!" Cuddy laughed. "So I'll be there at 10:30 in the morning to pick her up?"

"Yeah, no later than that. Gabriella has ballet at 11:00."

"Alright, I'll see you then!" she waved at them before closing her front door. At as close to a jog as she could get in her heels, Cuddy rushed to her room to grab the overnight bag that she had packed for herself that morning. Not bothering to change out of her work clothes, she was in her car minutes later on her way to 221 B Baker Street and eagerly anticipating a very grown-up sleepover with her extremely attentive and creative boyfriend.

H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C- H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C

A little over an hour later, House's coffee table was littered with half-eaten containers of Chinese take-out food. The DVD of "North by Northwest" that House had put on when he and Cuddy had started eating now went unwatched, however, as the couple was far too focused on each other to care what Cary Grant and Eva Marie Saint had gotten themselves into with James Mason. House remained upright on the couch, though sunk back comfortably into the cushions as Cuddy straddled him carefully to avoid putting too much pressure on his bad leg. Her gray pencil skirt was bunched up around her waist to accommodate the position, and House's skilled hands had found their way to her bare ass, courtesy of her red lace thong and thigh-highs. He massaged it slowly while they kissed with unapologetic noise and a sense of leisure in their lovemaking that spoke to the luxury of time that Cuddy's overnight presence afforded them. With gentle insistence, she ran her fingers through the scruff of his half-beard, and the slightly downward angle of her head caused her brown hair to hang loosely around both of their faces.

Even after days of closeness like they had never experienced with another person, neither House nor Cuddy could really believe that they were with who they were with, doing what they were doing. House subconsciously counterbalanced his fear that she would disappear any second like the phantom she had been a year before by putting forth his best efforts to both pleasure her physically and be considerate of her emotionally. The latter took less effort than he would have initially expected, because he was finding that making her smile… a_ beautiful _smile, which he realized she displayed far too infrequently for his taste, was in turn making _him _smile. And the former… well. Since his deepest fantasies for years had involved Cuddy moaning and writhing under his skilled touch, House needed no extra encouragement in that department. In such a short time, years of merely wanting her were morphing into a present tense of need that House had not had to fight since he kicked Vicodin. And that was terrifying.

For her part, House awoke sensations in Cuddy that had long been suppressed, and truthfully her relationship with Lucas had caused her to question whether so many years of a career-driven life and the stresses of single motherhood had actually cost her the ability to feel passion of such magnitude. As she was now learning, the partner made all the difference in the dance, and House tangoed adeptly where Lucas had looked at his feet and fumbled through a simple foxtrot. In her years since becoming dean, Cuddy had hardly been celibate. But she couldn't even remember the last time she'd lost herself so entirely in another person the way she did with House. The type of lover that wouldn't rest until he sated his partner in every sense of the word, House kissed Cuddy and caressed her and fucked her and loved her like she was the first and last woman in the universe. No single person had made her feel so cherished or special in such a meaningful way in her life. The only downside of such intense focus was that they would no sooner quench their mutual states of heightened desire then the aftershocks would fuel multiple rounds. Silently, they both acknowledged the beauty of the conundrum.

Although on this particular evening the pair was approaching their personal record for longest stretch of foreplay before releasing the taut string of their lust, the strength of self-control that bolstered Cuddy in every other aspect of her life began to fail her miserably. Only the thin strip of her thong and House's favorite threadbare white and blue striped pajama bottoms separated their sexes at this point, and as the minutes passed she couldn't contain the building involuntary swirl of her hips against his erection.

House finally disentangled his mouth from hers long enough to suggestively remind her, "If you keep that up, I'm not gonna last much longer. Just so you're aware."

Cuddy smirked. "Who's asking you to last? I can hardly believe you haven't ripped my clothes off yet. I want you to," she declared, and insistently added, "Now. I want you in me," she intoned breathlessly against his lips before she took his bottom one in her mouth and sucked at it intently. House engaged her briefly, unable to easily back away from her attentions. He gathered his willpower, though, and put just enough space between them to offset their momentum so that he would actually have a shot at getting her attention through verbal means.

"All your years of administratoring seem to have narrowed your scope of completing tasks to the importance of outcomes," he began to explain with mock seriousness, but when House saw the unmistakable shine of deep arousal in his long-sought lover's eyes and her swollen lips, he simply couldn't keep his mouth or his hands off of her for another second. Pulling her completely against his body, the diagnostician sat up a little straighter to gain access to the sweet spot where his boss's perfect ear lobe met her neck.

Between the tricks of his lips and tongue and Cuddy's approving hums, he continued, "Outcomes are inevitable. And unfortunately, so far this week, lack of sufficient time has severely limited our opportunities to explore the virtues of process over product," he attempted to clarify while he easily undid the buttons of her sleeveless blue blouse, revealing the swell of her breasts spilling out of her matched red bra. "Because the process… is equally, if not _more _important than the mere act of getting there."

Intent on his actions fulfilling the promise of his words, House proved his theory by lavishing hungry attention on Cuddy's newly exposed skin, and she swore under her breath at the delicious contrast of his rough face mixing with the hot, soothing passes of his mouth. He felt overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through his body and mind as they responded to her, the hunger only fueled by years of deep-seeded, unrequited longing that permitted him no room to take her presence for granted even for a second. As House made his way up Cuddy's neck to reacquaint himself with her lips, the pheromones that currently assured he was attuned to her at almost a superhuman degree noted she was lacking in the swath of perfume that usually mixed with the sweetly unique essence that _made _her Cuddy.

Not one capable of ignoring stark anomalies in any situation, he paused his efforts long enough to look up and stated, "You're not wearing perfume again."

"So?" she sighed absently when she noticed that one of his hands had returned to her backside and felt one of his long pianist's fingers teasing mercilessly at the edge of her panties.

"You have _always _worn perfume, as long as I've known you. Maybe not around the house or just to run errands, but at work… and _definitely _anytime outside of work that you thought you might conceivably run into me."

"I was… so busy packing this morning, and getting Rachel breakfast, and trying to get out the door on time to make that emergency board meeting at 8:00… I guess I must have forgotten."

"You haven't worn any in days, though," House protested, but she interrupted.

"Are you really going to sit here arguing about perfume? I don't usually have to _try _so hard to get you to fuck me," she chided playfully, effectively ending any remaining pretense at foreplay when she expertly pulled off her blouse and undid her bra with one hand carefully placed behind her back.

Surprised, but certainly not disheartened by his girlfriend's degree of sexual fervor, House took one look at Cuddy's newly exposed breasts, feigned a thoughtful expression and said, "Hmm… perfume… fucking you… difficult choice. But I think I'll have to go with… fucking you."

Smiling wickedly at him, which he returned in kind, she simply said, "Good," and picked up their insistently sloppy kisses right where they had left off while she carelessly yanked his t-shirt over his head. Inwardly, he marveled at how the same Cuddy that often scoffed at his crudeness in the workplace could match and even surpass him after hours. God, he loved her.

"As much as I appreciate what the couch has to offer, I don't really feel like I can do the whole 'taking our time' thing any justice out here."

"I'm listening," she murmured in response, taking her own turn to kiss down his chin and into the enticing scent of his neck since he was talking.

"Let's go," said House, cocking his head in the direction of his bedroom.

"Okay," Cuddy answered flirtatiously.

**A/N: Sorry for being a little cliffy... I wanted to wait to post until this entire section was finished, but I wanted it up so badly that I couldn't wait. The next part's almost done, actually. So it shouldn't be too long :-)**


	2. Chapter 2- Breathing in Reality

**Hi all! Here's the second, smut-infused installment! And I absolutely must thank Greatfulinsomniac for being my beta for this chapter, and hopefully for the following ones! (If you haven't read her newest story "Abnormology" yet, you are deprived. Seriously. GO READ IT. Well, I mean I guess you can read this first if you want since you're already here. Heh.) And also...**

*** Shout-outs to my chapter 1 reviewers: lenasti16, Abby, shawdoo, Lydia, and my 2 guests!**

*** Shout-outs to those that are following (just discovered I can see who you are!) : shawdoo (double shouts!), huddy-lover-gregandlisaforeva, bladesmum, and Jane Q. Doe!**

**I hope to start responding to reviews personally again when I can, but you know how it is. BUSY-NESS. So I always make sure I acknowledge everyone when I publish so I'm sure I said THANK YOU! Oh, and I wouldn't cry if I got reviews for this chapter, too. **

**And I'm jj-lockd on tumbr. Oh, and also fandmom. That's one's my blog for moms in fandoms who might not be into the same "mom" stuff as other moms. Ok, I'm officially done rambling now. **

"_As much as I appreciate what the couch has to offer, I don't really feel like I can do the whole 'taking our time' thing any justice out here."_

"_I'm listening," she murmured in response, taking her own turn to kiss down his chin and into the enticing scent of his neck since he was talking._

"_Let's go," said House, cocking his head in the direction of his bedroom._

"_Okay," Cuddy answered flirtatiously._

H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C- H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C-H-C

Chapter 2- Breathing in Reality

Now wearing only her thigh-highs, thong, and the attaching garter belts, Cuddy shimmied out of her skirt upon standing and held out her hand to help House up from the couch. He was grateful for the assistance, though he didn't say so, because the current state of his arousal posed more of a predicament for that task than usual. She seemed to sense his need, but she exuded a purposeful seductiveness in the offer to shift the attention onto her own self.

As he limped after her to the bedroom, still holding her hand, he joked, "You know, if you made a habit of wearing this getup to work, you'd have the entirety of the straight male, bisexual and lesbian staff eating out of the palm of your hand and hanging on your every word."

"As intriguing as that sounds, I'm only interested in the _staff_ of one particular male employee and his ability to eat _me _out."

House genuinely laughed out loud at Cuddy's unguarded quip, a rare occurrence for him, and triumphantly pulled her down on top of him when they reached the bed.

"_You_ are… unequivocally… the coolest girlfriend on the planet," he complimented, their faces only a few centimeters apart.

She snickered, answering, "You're just saying that because you like that I'll talk dirty when we're alone."

"True… but there are lots of other reasons."

"Oh really… like what?"

"You let me touch your ass at work when we're alone in the elevator," he started, illustrating his point by sliding his hand from her hip down to her ass and giving it a cheeky squeeze. "The embargo you placed on sex at the hospital lasted exactly three days before you caved to my charms in the ICU men's room." Cuddy giggled at the erotic audacity of the memory and playfully gave him an answering slap on his chest. Suddenly, he rolled her under him, lowering his voice nearly an octave and saying close to her ear, "You blow me like your life depends on making me come."

A warm, yet mischievous smile spread across Cuddy's face, and she all but purred in appreciation. "Mmmmmm. I love undoing you like that… one of the most brilliant minds in the world, and I can reduce you to grunts and single syllables using only my mouth." She reached her hand in between them and into his pants to tactilely appreciate his manhood with strokes that were thorough, but achingly slow. Now it was House's turn to groan.

"Woman, are you _trying_ to kill me? Because I'm pretty sure that me being dead wouldn't be much fun for either of us."

"No… all of the things I'm imagining involve you being very much alive."

"Why imagine?" he asked intensely, immediately going for her right nipple and lazily swirling his tongue around it while his hand slid down to match the rhythm against her clit. With a sharp intake of breath, Cuddy lost her own focus on his dick and melted into the sensory overload he was providing her. Her arms involuntarily slumped to either side of her on the bed in surrender, knowing on some very base level that she easily relished just as much in her own undoing as she did in precipitating her boyfriend's. Passivity in any aspect of life suited Cuddy only in the short term, though, so after only a tiny respite she resumed her participation in their lovemaking. Running her hands up the length of House's back with feather-light touches, she gleefully paid him back for such delicious torment by dragging her nails back down it again hard enough that he would still be sporting the markings of her manicure in the morning.

"Shit, Cuddy," he spat at the harsh contact, and his exclamation was answered by a throaty giggle that held the haze of an orgasm's looming precipice.

Her aggression only fueling his all-consuming desire, House paused his ministrations momentarily to haphazardly pull her thong off along with the stockings, ripping one of them in the haste of removal. Cuddy certainly didn't notice, and the tiny part of his rational brain that was still functional doubted that she would mind.

Now that his girlfriend was finally naked, House wasted no time in moving his oral attentions lower. She whined briefly in protest when his hands slid from between her legs to brace themselves on her hips, sensuously massaging the sensitive skin there with his thumbs while his lips left a trail of fire down her abdomen. Fully intending to torturously lick her to her first orgasm of the evening, House took his time nipping and sucking his way around her belly button and beyond until he was inhaling the heady scent of her heat.

All aspects of intimacy with House surpassed anything in Cuddy's fantasies, but none more so than the way he split her whole being wide open when his tongue would slip into her folds and cascade her into a symphony of the senses when his whole mouth worshipped the most private part of her body. Now she writhed under him in earnest, lovingly caressing his head while unwittingly uttering a mix of his name and a string of swear words that praised and damned him in the same breath.

During that first sex-infused day of their relationship not a week before, House had made her come not less than three times that way. And in each instance, he displayed nothing but an attitude that the act was a privilege and an indulgence on his end. She'd asked him why he enjoyed it so much in the relaxation of an afterglow a few days later. Emotional walls temporarily lowered, in a rare moment of candor he had quietly said, "Your taste is addictive. I craved it before I ever really knew what I was chasing. But the sounds of you wanting me like that… giving into this… to us… made every single goddamn horrible thing I went through to get here seem like it was worth the fight."

Ironically, that memory made her want him with her in that moment in every sense of the word, her own craving to have him buried deep inside her far surpassing the need for a more immediate release that was only growing as his tongue made ever more deep and satisfying passes through her entrance. Moving her hands from his hair, Cuddy placed them on either side of House's face in a way that she knew would get his attention.

Answering the wordless question in his puzzled and glazed expression when he raised his head just enough and their eyes met, she breathlessly said, "No. You."

"You don't want…"

"Later. Please?"

House needed no further persuasion, since he was feeling a literal physical ache to be inside her by this point after aurally enduring her enthusiastic appreciation for the talents of his mouth. When he had scooted far enough up her body, Cuddy helped him remove his pants. Both of them regained enough temporary composure to be careful while doing so, because all it would take to kill their sensual mood would be a poorly placed hand or foot near House's mangled thigh. Part of him hated that she had to be cautious with him physically in any way. At the same time though, the heart of the man that until very recently had been guarded with barbed wire swelled with unfamiliar gratitude at such a compassionate gesture.

With the barriers of clothing entirely gone, the couple was once again face to face, craving each other's lips like oxygen. He wasn't in her yet, but House teasingly ran his cock back and forth along her slit while Cuddy moaned her approval and raked her nails none too gently down his back once again until they rested on the swell of his backside.

As wet as she was, House quickly slid into her with little effort and instinctively buried his head in Cuddy's neck while he allowed her heat to swallow him. He was killing her with the buildup of long, patient strokes, determined to uphold his reputation for endurance so that he could last long enough to bring her over the edge with him. In these moments, they were simultaneously enslaved by one another and the crushing tide of their desire. _Too much, but not enough. Never enough._

The amount of sex they had managed to have in the past week ensured they had quickly learned each other's bodies thoroughly inside and out, and depending on their moods the encounters varied between combinations of lust, playfulness, reassurance, kinkiness, need, and love. For all that their night had initially promised in the way of playfulness and quenching the deep lust that the two doctors held for one another, somehow the less emotionally heavy aspects of House and Cuddy's connection seemed to have disappeared with the remainder of their clothes. In that moment when they were finally joined and building a rhythm that was almost painfully languid, it was as if the 180 his life had done in the last several days finally caught up with his muddled mind.

_This is my life now_, he said in his own head. _Being allowed into Cuddy's bed is part of my reality_. When said woman starting puncturing their deepest points of contact with noises that demonstrated her degree of pleasure and approaching peak, House's musing ended abruptly. He looked down at Cuddy; her head was titled backward, her eyes barely closed and her mouth slightly open in welcome of the ecstasy they were creating.

He knew what he needed, what he _wanted_; but asking for it meant admitting to a degree of vulnerability that he didn't know if he was ready to own. When the longing finally overrode House's pride, however, he rubbed the end of his nose against hers with feather light contact. As he had hoped, his girlfriend opened her eyes enough to see him. House reached behind his back to take Cuddy's hands off of him, then slid their newly linked fingers to rest on the pillow near her head.

"Look at me," he requested, backing off their rhythm only slightly, his voice nearly breaking with the weight of the moment. Her eyes had been screwed shut with the intensity of their lovemaking, but she obliged and her lids fluttered open to reveal matching blue-gray storms of arousal. "I want to see you, Cuddy."

She could only nod in response as she struggled to remember to breathe. So they watched each other as best they could, interrupting their eye contact only for brief, but still passionate kisses. Cuddy had never felt so absolutely naked in every sense of the word; with their gazes engaged in both a dance and a duel, their fingers interlocked, and the increasing pace of their union, the perfect synchronization of their passion ignited a thumping in her sex that would soon spell her unravelling.

Sure enough, Cuddy's orgasm hit suddenly and loudly, her expression looking almost pained to House when she finally gave in and closed her eyes through the waves of pleasure coursing through every artery and vein in her body. House followed in his own explosion of bliss only moments later, his head falling to Cuddy's shoulder with a heavy thud as the tugging of her walls around his cock left him little choice in the matter. After a few moments of consciously remembering to inhale and exhale, House turned his resting head up toward Cuddy's. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a tired, but sated smile, and her own quickly mirrored her boyfriend's. He rolled to the right to rest on his own side of the bed, immediately gathering her in his arms and purposefully entangling their limbs.

"You were right," House uttered, still recovering.

"About what?" Cuddy asked incredulously, immediately suspicious since House rarely conceded the upper hand to her in any situation.

"That was _way_ better than arguing about perfume." And she laughed, completely unguarded, lightly slapping his chest and wrapping her arms tightly around his torso to settle in for a good post-coital cuddle. Although most would not peg him for one, House could actually be quite the cuddler with proper motivation. He returned the gesture by sliding his arms around to rest upon Cuddy's. Though his mouth was silent, as always, House was running a DDX in his head that reached several steps ahead of the current scenario. The incongruity of his girlfriend's perfume strike was put aside for the moment, but House was going to do his level best to discover its origins sooner rather than later; he could tell it was more significant than Cuddy had initially led him to believe.


End file.
